Ginger Sake
by Evil Bunny1
Summary: So the gang's out of money, and at each other's throats. Can Kagome and Miroku con their way into the pocket of a local lord? KagomexMiroku


**Ginger Sake**

By: Evil Bunny

Part 1; _Golden Rule_

----

"_This could be the very moment _

_I'm aware I'm alive_

_All these places feel like home_

_With a name I've never chose_

_I can make my first steps."_

----

Miroku stood resolutely before the sopping wet group. Kagome was regarding him with curious eyes as she diligently wrung out Inuyasha's hair. Curling his fingers around the curse in his palm, he cleared his throat. "Ahem. We seem to have a slight problem." Eloquent as always, he watched them all, lest there be any outrage to be quelled.

"You mean besides being soaking wet and completely lost?" Asked a perpetually wry Sango.

Rubbing the back of his neck in a tell-tale gesture of reproach he chuckled quietly. "Yes, besides that."

"Out with it already!" Demanded the growling Inu.

Blowing out a heavy sigh the monk lowered himself to the ground. "We seem to be out of money."

Inuyasha gave a very unintimidating 'roar' which quickly turned into a startled yelp. It seems that out of all of Kagome's unique powers, even she could not predict an angry Inuyasha. Golden eyes blinked at her from his new spot on the floor, and blue eyes blinked down at the silver hair still firmly entrenched in her hands. She promptly released him and lifted hands for all to see; "Sorry, sorry! Accident!"

Inuyasha merely glared and lifted himself off the floor. Turning his brain back to the task at hand seemed to take some time. Pushing himself to his feet he stalked across the leaky, dilapidated hut to tower over the quietly dripping monk. "What the hell to mean 'we seem to be out of money'?"

Heaving a bereaved sigh and rubbing his tired head he met the hanyou's perturbed stare. "Not to be annoyingly redundant, we're broke Inuyasha." Knowing the creature before him would need proof he dangled the dark cord that the mon were strung on, seeing as he rarely received coins of any higher value these days.

"How can we be out of money?!" Inuyasha raged, snatching the empty string from the monk's hand. Cheeks growing flushed with anger; he pointed one pointy claw at the darkly clad man sitting before him. "This is all _your_ fault! You're the one who spends it all!"

At this the monk rose. Heavy dark hair slipped loose of the queue it was normally kept. He swiftly knocked the offending digit out of his vicinity, and pointed his own with great force squarely on Inuyasha's chest. "Who the hell do you think funds this little adventure Inuyasha? When's the last time you donated anything besides brute force? It's my damn money and I'll spend it how I damn well please!"

The group was silent at the normally serene Miroku's outburst, only to be broken by a swift shove by Inuyasha, who made to draw his sword. "You want brute force? I'll give you _brute force_!"

"Sit!" Kagome's angry shout rang in accordance with an impressive clap of thunder, as she swiftly rose to her feet with all the grace of the cresting storm. Inuyasha's cursing, Kagome's scolding and Sango's sigh all melded together to form an interestingly musical experience. Miroku lifted a tired hand and pushed back the fall of wet hair that blocked his vision, just in time to see Kagome give Inuyasha a swift kick to the bum. "Stop being a jerk!" She admonished not so gently.

All smiles and diplomacy she stepped over the pinned demon in red and made her way to the affronted monk. "Miroku," she began "you know we appreciate any and all money you contribute to the greater good. And I'm very sorry if at any point we appeared ungrateful bigots who only think of ourselves."

"Hey!" Came an angry shout from the floor.

Miroku snorted quietly, shaking his head. "I apologize for my outburst; money always seems to bring out the worst in me." He bowed slightly before the pretty Miko.

"Why the hell are you apologizing to her?" Demanded Inuyasha. This statement was promptly met with Sango's foot to the back of his head.

"Shut up baka!" She hissed angrily.

Miroku chuckled and slowly lowered himself again to the floor. Closing his eyes he felt warm fingers slide through his hair; and turned to find Kagome gently squeezing moisture from the strands. "Thank you." He said on a sigh and watched Inuyasha and Sango bicker.

There was a loud 'thawp' as Sango bobbed the half demon on the back of the head with a loose floor board. "So," she sighed, dropping the makeshift weapon off to the side, "any ideas how we can make some money?"

Kagome sighed wearily. "Can't we just…I don't know…rob someone or something?" This was met with a shocked silence; and a disturbed and questioning look from the two on the other side of the hut.

"Kagome!" Sango breathed in shocked reproach.

"Whaaaat?" Kagome demanded; fingers still tangled in a now grinning Miroku's hair. "I'm not saying we have to rough anybody up or anything! We can just find a polite, but firm way to demand they hand over any valuables. "

Inuyasha regarded her with an almost terrified look. "Kagome. Why don't you get your fingers away from the boozu and stop talking crazy?" He made a gentle 'come hear' gesture, and carefully scooted across the floor to the pair.

Said crazy girl made an impatient angry sound in the back of her throat. Hands moving with renewed purpose though Miroku's hair, she gathered the strands at the base of his neck. "Oh come on!" She demanded. "It's not like we haven't tricked people before!" With a careful twist of her fingers she transferred the elastic tie that was on her wrist to the man's hair. "I mean, aren't you getting tired of all these 'good will' gestures? People don't even _offer _to pay us anymore!"

"Well, yeah…but…" Sango stuttered.

"But what?" Kagome asked. "Sango, I very clearly remember you being _doused _in demon guts at the last village we passed through. 'Oh my'" She mocked in a cheery false sotto, "'that pesky thing has been bothering us for _ages_; it was so _nice _of you to take _care _of it for us!' Don't you feel a tiny bit taken advantage of?" She demanded hotly.

"Well…yes." The exterminator answered lamely, shoulders slumping at the memory.

Kagome looked briefly triumphant, and Inuyasha just looked plum confused. She lightly swatted Miroku's shoulder to call his attention to her. "So, do you have any plans?" She wiggled slim fingers before his face. "Seen any dark clouds over any opulent homes have you?"

The monk looked sheepish, and didn't quite meet her sparkling gaze. "Ehh. That's another problem." He murmured.

Kagome blinked, many times…in rapid succession. "Problem?"

"Yes." He breathed another bereaved sigh, eyes darting around the room. "It seems we have garnered a _reputation_, of sorts."

"Oh." Sango choked out, and no questions were asked.

Inuyasha huffed, annoyed, and determined this a safe time to begin speaking again. "So what are we going to do?" He demanded.

Miroku met the golden yellow eyes of his male companion. "Well, it seems that there is rumor of a Buddhist monk and Shinto priestess who have been traveling together lately." Knowing that all eyes were now on him he continued. "They seem to be very highly respected, and very highly paid."

Kagome was the first to grasp the unspoken plan, and with a gasp she straightened. "Oh! Monk," She said pointing happily at Miroku, "and Miko!" She finished pointing at herself. Inuyasha looked enlightened, and Sango looked skeptical.

"Uh. No offense intended Kagome, but you are not best trained in the holy arts." She pointed out, and Miroku could almost hear Kagome's bubble popping.

"Yes well," he began in a soothing voice, "while Kagome's skills are invaluable…they are lacking in what we would call…"

"It's alright you guys." Said Miko interrupted. "I haven't had enough training, it's defiantly on my 'to do' list."

Miroku patted the disappointed girl's hand. "This, however, works out in our favor my dear. It seems the Miko in question is very…eccentric. She speaks out of turn, acts rashly, and is altogether very strange." This seemed to lift the girl's spirit.

"Really?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"Indeed." He assured her. "Do you think you are up for a little acting?"

Kagome looked thoughtful, tapping a fingertip to her mouth. "I think I may need a bit of sake for this."

----

"So," Kagome began as she slurked through muddy ground. "What is this Miko's name?"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her questioningly. "Your not really thinking of doing this are you?" He demanded as he lifted a foot and gave it a shake, much like a cat who had stepped in a puddle.

Kagome bit her lip to stave off a giggle and nodded, pinching Miroku's arm trying to make him stop laughing behind his palm. The normal trail leading to Kaede's village was flooded, not that the high ground was in any better shape. Inuyasha grumbled and took another bare footed step.

Miroku sighed shakily and turned his mischievous grin on Kagome. "Her name…is Junketsu." With this said, everyone came to a soggy stop. The silence was only broken by Kagome's exaggerated gagging sounds.

"Ack! What? You have to be kidding me. That is so lame." She spat out. "Now you're going to tell me that the Monk's name is 'Ochitsuita'." She stepped forward and stopped abruptly. "What's the monk's name?" She groaned.

Cheeky grin still in place he leaned forward and crooned. "Asanagi."

"Clear morning?" Sango groaned. "Please tell me they changed their names or something. No parent could be so cruel. What if they had grown up to be whores and murders?"

"Ah yes," Miroku agreed "because all parents should strive to label their children with the _painfully _obvious." He followed this barb with a 'thunk', letting his staff land heavily on the back of Inuyasha's head.

A cold and almost scary demon gaze turned back on him. "You seem determined to die today monk."

"Ah ah Miroku, I don't think I would tease anyone…your namesake isn't much better." Kagome chastised with a twitching finger.

"Huh?" Inuyasha grunted.

"'_I came into the world after Buddha. I leave the world before Miroku. Between the Buddha of the beginning and the Buddha of the end, I am not born, I do not die.'_" She deftly quoted with a sloppy soggy little spin, and turned to look at the group. Who all looked very confused?

Miroku cleared his throat. "I understand your meaning, but where did you hear such poetry?"

"Eh?" Kagome asked with a slap of her filthy foot. "Ungo Kiyo? The great monk? I think he died around…" she looked perturbed and began counting of on her fingertips. "Oh." She sighed. "After your time I guess."

Inuyasha was suddenly very close to Miroku's side, and spoke in an almost conspirator's murmur. "What's all this got to do with your _namesake_?"

Miroku blinked and looked vaguely confused. "Oh! You don't know?"

With a crack of his long fingers he glared daggers. "Would I be askin' if I already knew?"

"Ah, well, your logic is faultless." Miroku admitted. "Miroku," he began "is the name of the mythical Buddha who is seated in the heavens and who will, in the last days inherit the place of Buddha. Shakyamuni is the original and true Buddha. Shakyamuni and Miroku mark the beginning and the end of time. Respectively."

Inuyasha blinked, and Miroku watched the gears slowly turn in his head. "Whaddya mean by 'last days'?" He asked thoughtfully, and sneered as Kagome clapped her hands like an approving sensei.

"That's a very good question Inuyasha." The monk said in an only slightly patronizing voice. "This is just a way of saying that Miroku will take his place five billion and six hundred and seventy million years after Shakyamuni's death."

Again, Inuyasha blinked, and then turned abruptly on Kagome; who squeaked in surprise. "And you know all this?" He yelled.

Kagome jumped and regarded him with eyes wide. "Well, yeah. I was _raised_ in a shrine." She answered with fluttering birds' wings as hands.

"It's a _Shinto_ shrine isn't it?" He argued.

"Yes. Yes it is But my grandfather is, and was raised, a Buddhist. It was his _wife's _family that owned the shrine. I learned both the teachings and comprised by own beliefs." She spoke quickly, rushed, and finished slightly breathless.

"Feh!" Came the faultless counter, and with a swish of silvery hair, and a splatter of mud, the girl and the topic was dismissed.

---

Kagome sighed and wiggled her toes in the stiff fabric of the new tabi. She was so used to cotton socks, that their texture and restrictive style felt…just plain weird. There was something else that was strange, the way Inuyasha acted back on the path. Plucking at the crimson fabric that encased her lower half she cringed. She'd always hated wearing the clothing of a shrine maiden, feelings and situations that had nothing to do with the disapproving eyes of the long undead Kikyo. Ever since she was a child it had always made her uncomfortable.

Her grandmother had worn it. She had looked so regal, moving gracefully about the shrine grounds. Her mother had dressed her in clothes such as these when she was very young; and taught her a graceful simple dance. How awkward she had been, how clumsy. And how her mother had scolded her for being obstinate. She had pouted on the shrine steps, angry that she was forced to do these things that she wanted not to do.

Her father had been alive then, young and vital, and so very kind. He had come out and sat beside her, clucking her lightly beneath her chin. Laughing he had pulled her onto his lap. "Now honey, how can you be a Miko when you're already a princess?" He had asked. And then he had carried her inside and laughed and clapped as she and her mother had put on a royal fashion show.

Tugging ineffectually on the ties of the obiage that rested beneath her breasts, she then tossed one of her braided pigtails over her shoulder. If she had to wear this ridiculous get up, she was doing as she pleased with her hair. Or so she had told Kaede and Miroku when they questioned the long braids.

"You look very uncomfortable." Came the warm smooth voice of the violet eyed monk. And looking up she saw him there, watching her and looking almost worried. Moving in that flawless gait of his, he took the final steps to her and sat; but not before the corner of his eye caught the telltale flash of red.

Seems Inuyasha had resorted to eavesdropping.

The girl in question laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, a bit. I can never seem to get used to wearing these things."

It no doubt seemed odd to the monk and half demon that she would deem such vestments as 'uncomfortable', when the tiny little ensemble she normally wore seemed to require much more upkeep.

She laughed again, this time with humor evident. "Oh boy. Now you look confused."

He passed a hand over his face. "Yes, well, that would be because I am."

Kagome laughed again, leaning back to brace herself on her palms and swung her feet. "My grandmother used to wear clothes like this, and occasionally my mother too." She said softly. "They seemed, so full of light. They were so graceful and sure of themselves. All I ever felt when I put them on was a heavy heart."

Miroku gave into the urge to touch her, and lightly laid his hand over hers.

She turned her palm up and laced her fingers with his. "I never really considered the _why_." She admitted. "It wasn't until recently that something occurred to me. If I'm really Kikyo's reincarnation, perhaps even now I have a part of her. Perhaps it's that little part of her that weighs me down."

The monk looked thoughtful, considering this fact. "It would be true that she would not carry happy memories of being a Miko with her to the afterlife, especially with the way things ended." He admitted. Giving her a long look he thought of something else. "We don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable."

Blinking in surprise, Kagome then grinned. "Oh come now Miroku. This could very well be great fun." Giving the man's hand a firm squeeze she stood, and pulled him to his feet. "And I think its time to 'give up the ghost', as they say."

Miroku chuckled and led her towards the door. "Then you will be pleased to know that I have already taken the liberty of going to the sakaya."

Kagome gave a girlish squeal and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Paartay!"

Miroku paused, blinking at her happy form. "Partay?" He asked confused. "This is something I am not familiar with."

Kagome's happy grin wavered slightly. She shifted awkwardly looking down at her feet. "Well, it's a way of saying…it's just… Ah screw it, let's go practice getting drunk."

----

This started as a one shot, but the page count kept rising…so now its going to be a multi chapter…between two and four.

On another note, I don't know if Kagome's shrine is indeed so, for some reason I had that assumption and just ran with it. In Japan Shinto and Buddhism run side by side, they have many similar beliefs.

**Mz. Bunny's List of Words to Know**

Mon: Money of the day…also meaning gate, or crest.

Baka: Fool, idiot

Boozu: Monk

Junketsu: Purity

Ochitsuita: Tranquil

Asanagi: Morning calm

Shakyamuni: Another name/or reference to "The sage from the Shakya clan"; Gautama Siddhartha (alive from the sixth to fifth century b.c.) The founder of Buddhism.

Sensei: Teacher; honorific for professional people (doctors lawyers ect.)

Tabi: Split toed socks.

Obiage: Top belt, normally worn above an obi.

Sakaya: Sake shop

Geta: Wooden slatted sandals

Sakenomi: Drinker, or an alcoholic


End file.
